


if anything happens i love you

by chaerrie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, alternative universe, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerrie/pseuds/chaerrie
Summary: A spiral notebook that's a deep shade of purple with a suede-like texture on the front lays facedown on the pavement. The survivor picks it up, slowly turns to the first page which reads:My name is Park Jihyo, and if you're reading this then I'm probably dead by now.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun & Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. 1

"You know it wouldn't hurt to help me, right?" Jeongyeon playfully scoffs from the kitchen where she is left to put the groceries away by herself. Jihyo doesn't seem to hear this, as she stands by the entry point between the living room and the kitchen, frozen in place. She's hurriedly tapping on the screen of her smart phone, eyes darting back and fourth as she reads whatever is in front of her. 

"Jihyo?" Jeongyeon calls again. She sets down the canned veggies she had been ready to put away, looking quizzically at Jihyo. "Hey, Jihyo!"

Looking startled, Jihyo's shoulders lurch upwards as she's surprised by the sudden increase in volume of her roommates voice. "Agh, sorry," Jihyo turns and retreats to the couch and sits down with a heavy plop. "My mom is texting me. Appartently there's some weird sickness spreading around Seoul?"

"Hm?" Jeongyeon puts the canned goods into their rightful place in the pantry. "What sickness?"

"I dunno, but my mom is telling me it isn't good," Jihyo brings her hand up to her mouth and starts chewing at her nail. Jihyo was such a calm person, and seeing her so anxious made Jeongyeon's own nerves increase. "Hm, she wants me to turn the news on."

"Good thing we went shopping today," Jeongyeon gestures to the various cans and bags of goodies the girls had purchased. With it being mid-December, a snow storm was supposed to come the next day so the girls went out and stocked up on everything they'd need. They were good on groceries for the next two weeks or so, as the weather forecast predicted that this storm would be pretty severe. 

Jihyo turned the volume of the TV up, her butt scooted to the edge of the couch as she listened closely. Jeongyeon, abandoning the groceries, came over and stood beside the couch. 

"Good afternoon," the female news reporter greeted. "The president has issued a state of emergency as a strange virus has spread from neighboring cities."

In the moment, Jihyo and Jeongyeon's phones blared their alarms. Jihyo looked down at hers, skimming over the message reading: _A nationwide state of emergency is in effect. Stay home and lock your doors. Please stand by and await further instructions._ Jeongyeon walked over to the floor-to-ceiling length sliding doors that led to the deck, pressing her fingertips against the glass as she peered down at the street below her.

"Symptoms of this virus include violent and erratic behavior and bleeding from the eyes, mouth, and nose. These symptoms will start to show within a few hours of being infected-"

Jeongyeon gasps, her eyes going wide as she watches a middle-aged woman down on the street. She's screaming, her body contorting and limbs wailing as if she had lost control of herself. A couple starts to approach her, the man and woman visibly concerned as they start to talk to the strange woman. "Jihyo," Jeongyeon is frozen in utter shock, her voice coming out at barely a whisper. The woman whips around to face the couple, the female cowering behind her partner as the woman's bloodied mouth opens, letting out a blood-curling scream. "Ji-Jihyo!" Jeongyeon cries. Jihyo runs over, just in time to witness the woman lurch at the couple with grabing hands and a snarling face. They fall to the ground in a struggle, the crazed lady coming down ontop the man as he tries to hold her up. The woman snaps her jaws at him and claws at his face. The female partner screams for help as she bends over, grabbing ahold of the older woman and pulling her back.

Jeongyeon slaps a hand over her mouth just as her knees give out, the short-haired girl sliding down along the glass door as the air feels thinner, and she's left gasping for air. Jeongyeon seems to momentarily black out as her gaze trains on the floor, the same terrified expression never leaving her pretty face. Jeongyeon doesn't hear anything except for the rapid, loud beating of her own heart. Jihyo whips back around at the sound of banging on their door, to which she tiptoes towards. 

"Hello?" Jihyo calls out.

Fists slam down on the other side of the door, a voice sobbing out, "Jeongyeon! Jihyo! Please open the door! Please, I'm fucking scared!"

Jihyo recognizes the voice as belonging to Im Nayeon, a close friend of theirs, who lived in the apartment across the hall. "Please!" Nayeon screeches, banging on the door a few more times. She wails out loud and finally Jihyo grabs ahold of the door handle and yanks it open. In one swift move, Nayeon throws herself inside and slams the door behind her. Tears are running down her pale face as she clutches her chest, struggling to catch her breath. "Fuck, oh my God." Nayeon curses, eyes clenching shut tight. 

"You saw it too?" Jihyo asks. "The sick people."

Nayeon nods, "I'm so scared, Jihyo," She shakes her head, long jet black hair falling over her shoulders as she moves. "Please, can I stay here with you guys until this shit goes away?"

Jihyo nods, feeling bad for poor Nayeon. 

Nayeon nods, "Please."

"We picked up some food today, but can we go to your apartment and grab more? I'll come with you," Jihyo suggests, to which Nayeon agrees with. 

Glancing over Jihyo's shoulder, Nayeon finds a very distressed Jeongyeon still collasped on the floor. "Jeongyeon, are you okay?" Nayeon calls. Jihyo frowns, turning to face her roommate.

"Hey, Jeongyeon, we're running across the hall to Nayeon's, okay?" Jihyo tells her. Jeongyeon blinks, her pale face tilting upwards slightly as Jeongyeon now looks at the two girls. "Don't open the door for anyone but us. Lock the glass doors and close all the curtains. We'll be right back."

Jeongyeon nods, but stays unmoving as she watches the girls slowly pull the door open. Jihyo pokes her head out, looks down both ends of the hallway, before deeming it safe to go. The two girls escape into the hallway, shutting the door behind them so quietly that Jeongyeon barely hears it click. Left alone, Jeongyeon jumps to life as she stands up on her wobbly legs. She presses up into the glass sliding door again, watching as the couple from earlier now lay lifelessly on the road. The woman that had attacked them is still sprawled on top, biting furiously at their necks. Jeongyeon's stomach lurches as the woman rips the flesh right off their necks. She locks the door, then rips the curtain closed. 

***

"We need to be quick," Jihyo tells Nayeon. "If you give me a bag, I'll grab as much food as I can. You go get any clothes or anything else you need."

Nayeon nods, disappearing down the hallway that leads to her bedroom. She comes back a moment later with a tote bag, which she tosses to Jihyo before returning down the hallway. Jihyo gets to work quickly, yanking open the kitchen cabinets and stuffing her bag with everything she can. Granola bars, instant ramen, a few canned goods; Nayeon had some pretty good stuff. Jihyo goes into the fridge and grabs bottles of water and juices, throws them into the bag too. She also finds some chicken breast and beef, which, of course, she adds. Jihyo figured that the girls could use up refrigerated goods too, at least in the beginning, in case anything were to happen to the electricity. Plus, it was extra food, so why not? Jihyo grabbed a container of fruits and vegetables and added those to her bag. With the tote stuffed to the brim, Jihyo deemed her loot good enough before turning and crossing the living room to Nayeon's balcony. Jihyo made sure the door was locked and drew the curtains together. 

"Nayeon!" Jihyo called. "Are you ready?"

"Just a second!"

Jihyo turned around and ventured down the hallway, letting herself into Nayeon's room. "Need me to get anything?" Jihyo asked. Nayeon shook her head no, before shoving a handful of undergarments into her bag. Jihyo glanced out the window beside Nayeon's bed, watching as two cars collided head on. She flinched, gasping as the one of the drivers jumped out of their car and ran to the other, banging on the windows in a frenzy. Even from the eighth floor, Jihyo could hear the people down below screaming and fighting. Several car alarms were blaring as utter chaos ensued. 

"Nayeon, we need to hurry," Jihyo calmly stated, backing away from the window and beginning to pace by the entrance of the bedroom. "Come on, we need to go. It's getting bad out there."

"I'm done," Nayeon announced, zipping up her stuffed backpack. "Let's go."

Nayeon stayed behind a bit to turn off all the lights in her apartment, while Jihyo slowly pulled Nayeon's door open. She peeked out into the hallway, facing the left side first as she surveyed for any danger. Jihyo slowly stepped one foot out, glancing to the right now. A woman she had never seen before stood behind her, neck cocked at an angle and foam falling down the corners of her bloody lips. Jihyo shrieked as the lady lurched forward, knocking both of them to the floor. The tote went flying, a few of the goods spilling out onto the floor. Jihyo screamed again as the woman's weight pinned her to the floor. Jihyo brought her arms up to shield her face as the woman snapped her jaws at her, teeth dangerously close to her face.

"Jihyo!" Nayeon cried, suddenly running out from her apartment. She ran across the hall and banged on the door, screaming for Jeongyeon.

Warm blood dripping onto Jihyo's face, running down her chin and pooling on her chest. "Nayeon help me!" Jihyo cried, grabbing the woman's shoulders as she held her back. Nayeon was visibly pale now as she stood over Jihyo, white hands clenching a knife. "Nayeon!" Jihyo repeated, her tone getting more frantic as her arms started turning into jelly from the sheer strength of this woman. 

Nayeon swung her arms straight down, stabbing the woman in the middle of her back. The woman stopped, her body going rigid as she coughed up blood. Warm droplets of red splattered on Jihyo's face. She felt more blood, this one thicker and a deep red, almost black, running down her stomach from the woman's wound. The woman went slack, collapsing like a dead weight on top of Jihyo. Sometime during the struggle, Jeongyeon had come out and was now gathering the spilled food while Jihyo shoved the dead woman off her body, cringing at the blood running down her own body. Nayeon reached down and pulled her to her feet, the three girls ducking back into the apartment and slamming the door shut behind them.

"Fuck," Nayeon breathed out, collapsing right at the entry way to Jihyo and Jeongyeon's apartment. Jeongyeon set the tote down, kneeling besides a very pale Nayeon. "Holy shit, I killed her."

Jihyo glanced down, checking herself for any injuries.

"She wasn't human anymore," Jeongyeon tried to calm her, despite being visibly shaken up herself. "She was sick. If you hadn't done anything; who knows what could have happened to Jihyo."

In that moment, Jihyo notices it; a deep bite on the inside of her forearm. Jihyo gasped, eyes going wide and the world spinning around her. She fell to her knees besides the other girls, clutching her bitten arm. Nayeon and Jeongyeon finally noticed too, staring at their friend in utter shock.

"Jihyo..." Nayeon started. 

"Fuck," Jihyo shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm gonna die, oh my God."

"Jihyo," Nayeon gaped at her. "Shit, this is my fault. I should've helped sooner. I'm sorry, I was so scared. I... I couldn't get myself together-"

"Let's clean up and get that bandaged," Jeongyeon says. "We have some time to figure something out, okay?"

Nayeon nodded, pushing herself up into a standing position. She grabbed Jeongyeon's hand, who stood up with her. Jihyo, stuck staring at the floor, gulped. She couldn't move, absolutely frozen in her place. The adrenaline was wearing off, and Jihyo felt utterly exhausted. She slumped back against the wall as her heavy eyelids forced themselves shut.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your kind comments!! <3

Jihyo wakes up lying face-up on the couch in her and Jeongyeon's living room. Her phone buzzes and rings in her pocket, ultimately being what drags her out of the deep slumber. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and looks around the room, finding the living room to only be occupied by her and the kitchen empty. She reaches her bandaged arm into her pocket and pulls out her phone, quickly answering it when she sees it's her mother calling her.

"Hello? Mom?" 

"Jihyo!" she gasps from the other end. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay; Jeongyeon is too. Our friend, Nayeon, came over though. We invited her to stay with us." 

"That's fine, but don't let anyone else in, okay? And don't leave your apartment either; not until the news says it's safe." her mother tells her. "We're all safe at home, Jihyo, don't worry about us."

Jihyo runs her fingers along her bandaged arm, eyes training on the spot where she had been bitten. Her throat closes up as a deep lump settles there, making it hard for her to speak. The bandage becomes a fuzzy white blob as her eyes fill with tears. "Honey, are you there?"

A trail of silent tears fall down Jihyo's face, creating a winding, wet pathway on her flushed cheeks. "M-Mom..." 

"What's wrong?" she asks, her tone gentle. "Don't be upset, Jihyo. I'll see you soon, okay? Stay in your apartment and you will be okay."

Jihyo shook her head as she cried, swallowing hard to make way in her closing throat. She sniffles and brings her damaged arm up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "A-Are dad, Seoyoung and Jiyoung there?" 

"Mhm," her mom responds.

"Can you put me on speakerphone?" 

Jihyo hears her mom's fingers tap against the phone before she speaks, "they can hear you, honey."

"Hi," Jihyo says, sniffling again. She lets out a hiccup, clenching her fists as she wills herself not to sob out loud. "If-If anything happens... I love you all."

Jihyo hears one of her sister's, Seoyoung, start to cry. Her dad sighs deeply, "We love you too, Jihyo," he says. 

"I..." Jihyo starts to say, but the other end has turned into static. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Ji..." her mother's choppy voice comes in as the static overpowers her, breaking up her sentences. "Ji-hyo... I'll see... Soon."

"Mom?" 

The line clicks. Silence.

"Fuck," Jihyo mutters, pulling her phone from her ear and looking to see that her signal dropped. 

"Hey," a soft voice calls. 

Jihyo turns to see Nayeon standing a few feet behind her. "Everything okay?" Nayeon asks. Jihyo just sighs and turns back round, dropping her head into her hands.

Nayeon comes and sits beside Jihyo, saying nothing as a comfortable silence falls over them. Surprisingly, Jihyo is the one to break the silence as she asks, "What are we gonna do?"

"We still have a few hours, right?" Nayeon turns her head, glossy eyes staring into Jihyo's. "Let's just wait it out."

"And when I start to show symptoms?"

Nayeon let's out a deep sigh, swallowing thickly. "Jihyo..."

"We'll think of something," another voice cuts in, the girls turning to see Jeongyeon standing in the entry way of the living room. "Well..." Jeongyeon pauses, gives the two girls a small smile. "I'm hungry. Anyone else craving ramen right now?"

Nayeon nudges a still solem Jihyo, smiling at the youngest girl with a look of pure hope and warmth in her eyes. "I'm starving," Nayeon says, pats her own undereyes dry. Jihyo tries to smile too, but the corners of her lips merely twitch upwards ever so slightly. "Let's eat."

***

Jeongyeon wakes up the next morning to the sound of banging on the wall right behind her head. She lurches awake, grabbing the knife she left on the bedside table as she sits up and surveys the room for danger. Jeongyeon glances down to her left where Nayeon, who ended up sharing a bed with Jeongyeon last night, remains unaffected as slow breaths escape from her parted lips. The sunlight that's leaking in through the blinds lights up Nayeon's face, making her porcelain skin shimmer. Jeongyeon reaches over and hurriedly shakes the eldest girl. "Nayeon, wake up."

Nayeon's eyes flutter open, slowly surveying the room before looking up at Jeongyeon. Her eyebrows furrow and her lips turn downwards into a frown, visibly annoyed that Jeongyeon had disturbed her. She groans, "What?"

Something slams into the wall behind them, which makes Nayeon shriek from the sudden scare, yanking the blanket up to her chin as she jumps in surprise. "What the fuck was that?" Nayeon whispers. Jeongyeon shifts her weight onto her knees and turns, pressing her ear to the wall to listen. Jeongyeon hears the man next door cursing and yelling, his voice sounding absolutely petrified. As Jeongyeon continues to listen, she can hear the signature hissing and growling sounds the infected people made. 

"Fuck," Jeongyeon reports to Nayeon. "It's the neighbor; sounds like an infected person got into his apartment." 

Jeongyeon winces as the man screams in pain, followed by another slam to the wall. The apartment next to them falls silent, save for the faint hissing and growling. Nayeon looks up at her with wide eyes. "Those things are fucking terrifying. Hope he's okay."

"Doesn't sound like he's okay," Jeongyeon pulls away from the wall, biting her lip nervously as she looks back at Nayeon. "But... We should really go check on Jihyo..."

Nayeon nods in agreement, before letting out a small sigh. "I really don't want to. I'm scared of what we might find."

Jeongyeon's stomach lurches, she feels dizzy with the anxiety and fear bubbling deep inside her. "Me too." Jeongyeon stands up, clenching the knife in her hands as her feet meet the floor. "We'll be okay. Let's go."

Nayeon follows suit, the girls working together to pull the dresser away from the door; they had used it to barricade themselves in the room in order to feel safe to sleep that night. Even with the barricade, Jeongyeon still barely slept. She was scared for Jihyo and it didn't help that she could hear the crowds of infected people roaming the streets all night. They screamed and moaned constantly. With the door now cleared of the barricade, Nayeon stands to the side with her eyes nervously trained on Jeongyeon.

"Ready?" Jeongyeon whispers, her voice barely detectable. Nayeon gulps, then nods after a split moment of hesitation. Nayeon holds her breath as Jeongyeon turns the lock, the doorknob giving out a soft click once its unlocked.

Suddenly, the door flies open, slamming right into Nayeon with Jeongyeon barely dodging it. Nayeon stumbles backwards, dazed, before collapsing with a heavy thump on the floor. Jeongyeon is instantly tackled by an elderly infected man, sending her down on the floor right beside Nayeon. The knife clatters to the floor, sliding a few feet away from the two girls. Jeongyeon cries out for Nayeon, who lays unconscious beside her, as the infected man snarls and grabs at her face and neck.

Jeongyeon pushes the infected away from her face, holding the thing up by the neck. Blood leaks from the corner's of his mouth and his eyes are completely white, no pupils or anything. It's utterly terrifying, as Jeongyeon is left staring into the emotionless, dead eyes. "Fucking help me!" Jeongyeon shrieks as she feels her arms start to give out, she can't hold the infected up anymore. 

Suddenly, a glass vase comes down on top of the infected, stunning the elderly man for a few seconds. Jeongyeon watches with eyes, paralyzed in shock as Jihyo emerges over top her. In one swift motion, Jihyo retrieves Jeongyeon's fallen knife before standing back over the girls, bringing her arms down and stabbing into the man's neck. He gutters and chokes, blood spurting all over Jihyo, before dropping dead on Jeongyeon. "Fuck." Jihyo drops to a squat besides Jeongyeon. She grabs ahold of the man's shirt and yanks him off, dropping the dead body on the floor beside them.

"Oh my God," Jeongyeon gasps. She grabs at her chest, her heart beating so fast it feels like it could jump out through her ribs. "Jihyo, what the fuck?"

Jihyo doesn't respond as she crawls over to Nayeon, who starts to regain consciousness as her eyes try to pull themselves open. "Nayeon, can you hear me?"

"Jihyo, you aren't..." Jeongyeon can't find the words, her racing mind went completely blank for a moment. 

"I know," Jihyo holds her arm out towards Jeongyeon, revealing the deep bite marks to now be in the process of scabbing over. "They said it only takes a few hours to get sick, but... It's... It's the next day and..."

Jeongyeon's tummy is swirling as she's overcome with so many emotions at once; shock, happiness, confusion. "I can't believe this. Jihyo, fuck, I was so scared I'd lose you."

"We shouldn't be so hopeful now, right?" Jihyo starts. When she's met with a confused look from Jeongyeon, she continues. "I mean, they said it only takes a few hours but, isn't it too soon to know for sure?"

"Let's not think like that right now," Jeongyeon tells her. "You're okay _now_ and that's all that matters."

Nayeon finally comes to as her eyes flutter open and she blinks at the two faces hovering over her. "Are you okay, Nayeon? The door hit you pretty hard," Jeongyeon asks, frowning at the deep purple bruise starting to form on Nayeon's temple.

"I'm okay," Nayeon slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position. "Are you guys okay?" 

"We're okay," Jeongyeon confirms. "We think Jihyo is immune."

Nayeon breaks into a smile, her shoulders visibly untensing as she sighs in relief. "Jihyo, you have no idea how happy I am that you're okay."

Jihyo smiles, Jeongyeon cringing and making fake gagging sounds as Nayeon pulls the three of them into a group hug. "We're going to get through this, guys," Nayeon says as she hugs them tightly. "We'll be okay."


End file.
